High School
by jbug2000
Summary: Raven and her friends are normal teenage girls until their 16teen birthday. They and a certain annoying Garfield now have powers but you have to know how it started before we get into details. What else will happen? A/N: Under CONSTRUCTION! Feel free to read the newly uploaded first chapter but anything beyond that won't correspond with the new first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I am putting this WHOLE story under construction! My past writing is REALLY embarrassing and I'm really trying to put a deeper depth and feeling into this story(as well as better writing) so please enjoy and know that if you read this chapter that the next one wont correspond with this one whatsoever because I still have to work on chapter 2 of this! **

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!**

I sighed hearing my alarm clock blare loudly the sound almost deafening and I slapped the snooze button. Thankfully the sound ceased and I got up groggily trudging my way into my dark blue bathroom and looked into the mirror. In front of me stood a pale girl with amethyst eyes and medium length purple hair, ugh make that oily purple hair. Starting the shower I dropped my clothes and quickly hopped into the steaming shower it jolting me right awake, the water scolded my body causing steam to rise off my skin. I then began to wash my hair and body taking no longer than 15 minutes. Once out I wrapped a fluffy black towel around my form and went back into my bedroom I pulled out my clothes and got dressed. My phone began to play music it reminding me of what today was and I all but groaned. Great it was ass slap Friday. Which meant the jocks would be out on the prowl today ready to try and announce their claim as the Ass Slap King.

Much to my chagrin somehow, I don't know how but I've become the main target of their annoying little game. My friend Karen said it was probably because I always managed to successfully evade them. Finishing up I did my hair and put my shoes on before saying bye to my mother and hopping into my car and left. After I got there I got on out seeing that everyone was already divided into their each individual cliques. Searching for friends of my own I ran into something strong and hard. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was," I looked up slowly trailing off as I stared at the tall tree that stood rooted in front of me. "Going..." The guy looked down at me and gave me a friendly smile.

"Nah, it's my bad I wasn't looking either. I'm Victor Stone." He held out his hand and I took it.

"Raven Roth." I had heard about Victor, he was the quarter back for the school football team. From what was said about him he was the one guy who didn't participate in slap ass Friday and was supposedly a really nice person to hang around.

"Raven Roth, I'll see you around." He smiled and walked away. I saw that my friend Karen Beecher was staring at me her eyes wide. Raising a questioning eyebrow I walked over to her.

"What's the look for?" I asked.

"You were talking to the Victor Stone." She said as if I had just talked to a celebrity.

"So...?" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me over looking around to see if anyone was listening. Once satisfied that no one was listening she leaned down and told me.

"I have had the biggest crush on him since 6th grade! I have 4 classes with him!" Realization dawned on me the odd way she had been acting lately probably had to do with Victor.

**-RING- **

"I'll talk to you later see you." I walked to my first period class Mr. Shaw, he was my French teacher and I swear every time he talked in French there were a bunch of giggles from girls to follow. I sat down next to my friend Tara Markov who was gazing dreamily at our teacher. Rolling my eyes I snapped my fingers in front of her face breaking her out of her love struck gaze.

"Oh, hey Raven! Sorry about that he's just so..." As if unable to use words she sighed dreamily. Tara had medium length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. I rolled my eyes pulling out my binder.

"Tara you think every guy is, and I quote," I sighed as she had done and batted my eyelashes. She laughed and rolled her eyes also grabbing things from her brown and yellow bag.

"I do not think that EVERY guy is like that...just the ones that speak foreign languages."

"And have a pulse." I pointed out a slight smirk on my face as she turned a bit pink and sunk into her chair mumbling. From across the room I noticed that Garfield Logan, the class clown had a rather dreamy look on his face. I followed to where he was looking at and much to my surprise it was Tara who was now diligently sorting through her work. Once Mr. Shaw started talking I gave the situation no other thought and started on my work.

**- AFTER CLASS- **

Once class had ended everyone piled out of their classrooms and began to shuffle off to their next class. My next class was all the way at the other end of the school so I rushed through people as best I could and for once I appreciated my short height. I had finally made it when I sat down, next to me was a girl with brown hair and pink highlights, she had bright pink eyes and was almost paler than Raven herself. Jennifer and her didn't really talk much only acknowledging each other when passing papers down the row or the occasional banter. But from what Raven could tell Jennifer was a 'I'll do whatever I want when I want' type of person. She didn't really listen when it came to authority and enjoyed wrecking havoc.

_Flashback_

_A girl smirked as she walked through the school parking lot people coming out of their classrooms to watch. Two teachers were yelling at her as she continued to walk paying no attention to them. She had just keyed the principal's car. When asked why she keyed the principal's car she simply said. "He tried to give me detention for something I didn't do. So~ I decided that if I was going to lose my Saturday then he should lose something too." _

_People had thought she were crazy to have keyed his car just because of a detention. However one look into her eyes and Raven could tell that it was more than that. Her thoughts were proven to be true when later she found her sitting in the courtyard crying her eyes red and puffy. When Jennifer noticed Raven there she wiped her eyes and stood up. "What're you looking at?"_

_"Nothing...you okay?" Although it even sounded weird to Raven herself, never really being the considerate type she wasn't sure what else to say. Jennifer was slightly surprised as she looked on at Raven before nodding._

_"Ah, yeah thanks...you're Raven right?" I nodded once. She smiled at me slightly as if she didn't smile often and I was starting to think that was true since I had only ever really caught her smirking. "I'll see you around." _

_"You too." And I walked away._

_End Flashback_

The sound of a large object crashing to the ground caught Raven's attention breaking her thoughts. She turned to see Jennifer and what looked to be a little boy standing next to a bin that had fallen. Immediately Raven recognized the boy to be Mikron O'Jeneus one of the smartest students in the school, he was supposed to be in Middle School but since his learning level was so high they let him advance straight to High School. Back to the matter at hand Mikron and Jennifer were glaring at each other and if looks could kill Raven had no doubt that they'd both be slaughtered right about now. "You gonna pick it up?" Jennifer asked in a grave tone. Mikron seemed offended at the mere fact that she even talked to him in the first place and more at the fact that she expected _him _to pick it up.

"Now, why in the world would I do that?" He asked crossing his arms not budging. Jennifer looked like she could spit fire her eyes ablaze.

"Because, **you** tipped it over!" At the accusation he rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

"No, actually I _didn't _and if you seriously believe that then you must be even crazier than everyone says." It was as if a bomb exploded and she had him by his ear yanking him around and into the wall as he screamed out in surprise and then pain once he felt his face collide with the wall.

"You. Tipped. It. OVER!" Immediately the teacher rushed over and pulled the two apart she sent Jennifer to the principal's office and Mikron to the nurses office. She had to walk Mikron down in fear Jennifer would do something again. The class erupted into loud conversation over what just happened each having their own side to it. Roy Harper, a red head who was on the basket ball team and widely known as a player was talking to a semi interested Garth. Garth was the school's heart throb even Raven caught herself looking at him somewhat dreamily at times, he was the star of the school's swim team.

"Geez, I know Mikron can be annoying sometimes but she really laid into him! Priceless! She really is a bit loco in the head!" Roy laughed to himself as Garth sweat dropped.

"That's not real nice to say Roy...Mikron can push anyone to the brink of actually hurting him, remember when he and Victor got into it?" Roy laughed again remembering _that _event, it really was something to see.

_Flashback_

_It was a bright and sunny day and most of the student body was outside on the football field although not for reasons one would think, there was a large circle formed around a part of the field, the main attraction, Victor and Mikron. They stood in front of each other both of their heated glares fixed on the other while the crowd chanted "Fight, fight, fight, fight". It hardly seemed like a fair fight, Victor stood a tall tower of 6 feet while Mikron was barely even 4 feet and the fact that he even still thought to challenge Victor surprised everyone. Most people thought it was because he was too stubborn to admit that he was way outmatched in height, brawn, although when it came to brains the two would battle constantly. This however was not a battle of wits at the moment Mikron had finally crossed the line and Victor was ready to kill him. _

_"You have one last chance, Mikron. Apologize and I won't kill you." It seemed generous enough of an offer but then again this was Mikron._

_"Tch. I wouldn't apologize to you if my life depended on it!" No one_ _knew why they were fighting just that it must have been a pretty good reason for Victor to snap like this, he was always the more sensible one out of all the football players someone'd have to do something pretty bad because the only other time anyone had seen him fight was with Baran Flinders, he was captain of the school wrestling team and had insulted Victor countless times but what got to him was when Baran spit at him. Before that no one had ever seen him so angry, he nearly tried to kill the guy. Back to the subject at hand Victor was advancing towards Mikron and in one quick motion picked him up by the back of his shirt. Mikron fidgeted and squirmed madly trying to hit Victor but he held him a safe distant away._

_"You're mouth is bigger than your brain, Mikron so I'll give you some time to think." With that said he walked over to the school flag pole and hung Mikron by his under where and left him there. It took almost a whole day before a teacher noticed and got him down. After that Mikron narrowly avoided Victor's path but that didn't stop him from running his mouth to others. _

_End Flashback_

Roy had finally finished laughing and started to talk once again but ceased when he seemed to take notice of Raven, he winked and leaned in. "Hello, I'm Roy Harper and you are?" Raven resisted the urge to roll her eyes and settled for raising an un-amused eyebrow then said in her usual bored monotone drawl.

"Raven." Roy didn't seem to quite get the hint that she didn't want to talk to him and got ready to say something when Garth being the more observant one noticed and put a hand on Roy's shoulder before he could say anything else.

"Perhaps we should start packing up the bell rings in any second." Raven gave Garth a thankful nod and used this moment to slip away and out of the room soon after the bell rang. The bustle of students came quick as people poured out of their classrooms and into the hall, Raven was all but trying to quickly get to her class afraid to run into a _certain _cheerleader although as fate would have it she felt the familiar tight embrace. She knew it could only be one person, _Kori Anders_. Kori pulled away enough for them to be arms length apart, her hands on Raven's shoulders.

"Oh, hello there Friend Raven! It is certainly great to see you again you are looking the pretty today!" Kori was a tall, slim, and sweet girl whose smile lit up a room. For some reason of which Raven had no idea Kori had taken a liking to her and stuck to her like glue whenever she saw her. The first time they met had been last year, Kori had been new to school and people were picking on her for the way she talked and guys were hitting on her, not in a flattering way either. So, as Raven walked by she noticed this and spoke up then left, leaving them all staring. Quickly after Kori became popular and joined the cheer leading squad, Raven thought that she had long forgotten about her but was surprised when about a week later she was hugged fiercely by the tan girl and thanked repeatedly. Since then Kori had been talking to her regularly, adjoined with a daily hug.

"Ah, thanks Kori you look pretty too." She wasn't lying either Kori was a beautiful girl envied by most of the female student body and ogled by the males. Kori smiled brightly at her.

"Why thank you dearest Friend Raven!" They began to walk side by side people staring occasionally at the odd pair. Kori chattered on about many of things all while Raven listened and offered an 'oh' or a simple nod at certain places. Finally they made it to Raven's class and Kori said her goodbyes and left to her class. Once she was sure that Kori was out of sight she began to walk to a door that lead outside, she entered through it.

It was completely silent save for a few birds that chirped happily. Upon first glances it didn't seem like much from inside the school so people walked by it or through it never really paying it any mind more in a rush to get to class or fool around in the halls. A stone bird bath sat next to a wrought iron bench, the little area had grass surrounding it where flowers were blooming, filling the air with the sweet fragrance. She took a deep breath enjoying the smell of something other than the stuffy air of the high school halls.

Out laid in front of her was a stone path that lead straight to the bench, she walked the trail and sat on the bench. Behind her was a medium sized blossom tree that shaded over the bench blocking out the bright sunlight. She instantly relaxed and pulled out her book and began to read.

**MEANWHILE: ****In another part of the school**

A teenage boy sat in the back of his classroom staring out the window a seemingly bored expression on his face as the teacher droned on. His window was the only one that didn't have a screen covering it so he usually just stared out the window rather than at the board. He had pitch black hair that was done messily like he had just rolled out of bed but somehow managed to get away with the look, he had slightly tanned skin and an athletic build. His eyes were a deep crystal like blue and they watched as the students rushed by in the other hallway, there was a small courtyard that separated the hall and this side of the school, often students would cut across to get to their classes. He was about to turn back to the lesson at hand when something well more like some_one _caught his attention. A girl walked out into the small courtyard and took a deep breath in, taking in her surroundings.

She was short and petite wearing black leggings and an over sized gray sweater. He watched as she sat down on the bench, she had somewhat long purple hair and was pale as could be. The girl pulled out a large book and began to read a small smile playing on her lips. During his little examination of the mystery girl he hadn't noticed that the teacher had stopped the lesson and had been calling his name over and over again until the person who sat next to him tapped his shoulder. "Hm?" The teacher's arms were crossed as she glared at him indignantly then said in a horribly high and shrill voice.

"Mr. Grayson if you honestly think that whatever you're looking at out that window is of more importance than your education then please leave the room this instant!" Before he could even interject she put her hand up silencing him. "Actually, you know what? This is the third time this month that I've had to get onto you! So, today your banished from my room you can come back tomorrow if you feel like buckling down and learning!" The whole class snickered while some stared shocked back at him.

He stood up, gathered his things with a roll of his eyes and left. Honestly the fact that she sent him out or "banished" him was more annoying than anything considering she was being over dramatic. He had an A, B average for crying out loud! Lost in his thought he didn't realize just exactly where his feet took him until he saw the girl again. This time he was much closer and he could see her more clearly. The teen wanted to go in and say "hi" to her and maybe talk for a second but the other part of him didn't want to disturb her. She seemed at peace like she didn't get a whole lot of it. Once again his feet betrayed him and strolled into the outside area. Hearing the door wish open she looked up surprising him. Her eyes were a deep amethyst, penetrating and beautiful..so beautiful that he almost missed her talking.

"Uhm, hello can I help you?" Her voice was monotone and void of any emotion except for a slight curiousness. Quickly he realized that he was just staring at her and answered back.

"Ah, sorry for bothering you I just uhm," He wracked his brain for a good enough lie. She raised an eyebrow and closed her book suppressing a sigh. He noticed her shift as she crossed her legs and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. This gave him a better look at her face and he noticed that she was extremely pale causing her hair to stick out even more. "To tell you the truth I was curious about this place and came in to check it out only to see that you were here." He scratched the back of his neck slightly embarrassed at his response hoping that it was good enough."

"Well..you're free to check it out I actually should be leaving soon." She started. 'No!' He didn't want to drive her out.

"No, you don't have to leave because of me I'm the one who disturbed you." She looked a bit surprised as her eyes softened slightly.

"Thank you.." After a moment of silence he turned and went to leave. "Wait, if you want you can stay. I don't mind as long as there isn't too much noise but I doubt that you would make a whole bunch of racket." This surprised him and her. Raven didn't understand what came over her, she should be glad and relieved that someone was willing to leave her be so that she could read and have her calm place back. However that's probably what made her say that..no one in this school really cares and would rather be loud and make noise. He seemed genuine about not wanting to bother her. He turned back around and smiled at her.

"Thanks, oh by the way I'm Richard. Richard Grayson." He held out his hand to her. Brought out of her thoughts she stared at his hand for a second hesitantly. Richard noticed her hesitant expression and said jokingly. "I don't bite well too much." She rolled her eyes unable to stop the slightly amused smirk that appeared and took his hand.

"Raven Roth." He raised an eyebrow at the name.

"Huh, well it's nice to meet you, Raven." Little did either of them know that this was the start of a very interesting relationship.

**A/N: Annnd there is the first official chapter of the newly edited version of the story~! Please, tell me what you think it would mean the world to me! Also thank you so much for reading this! Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans**

Until I saw the infamous Roy Harper aka Speedy, he always came in second on slap ass days. "Gross what do _you_ want?" I asked scooting away from him.

"Awwww I know you can't help but want all_ this_." He said signaling to his body. I just rolled my eyes.

"Leave me alone before I _make_ you." I said scooting away even further away. Before he could say anything else a boy with black spiky hair said.

"Roy stop just leave her alone before you have _another_ girl beat you up."

"S-she did NOT beat me up!" Roy said defensive he then got and left mumbling something about killing.

"I'm Richard." The boy said.

"Raven." I said getting up.

"What no thanks?"

"No, because I never asked for any help I could have handled it myself." I said walking away as the bell rang. I met up with my friends and told them what happened.

"You talked to _the_ Richard Grayson?" Terra asked with a shocked face.

"I guess I only got his first name why?" I asked confused.

"He is the _king_ of ass slap Fridays!" Terra said.

"Oh, so that's why Roy listened to him."

"Yeah, and Richard is like the most popular guy in school how could you NOT know HIM?"

"I don't care about who's popular and whose not." I said in a monotone voice. The bell then rang again which meant we were late to class. "Damn it!" I said. We then all rushed to class.

***After Class***

I sighed as I walked through the hallway; my friends had already left because I had to stay late to help clean the class room. I finally finished until Seth aka Red X came in the class room doing what he normally did best…..flirt.

"Hey, sexy what are you doing here in a class room all alone and without me?" Red X said backing me into the wall.

"Leave alone Red X." I said pushing him. He then grabbed my arms tightly so I couldn't get out of his grasp. I went to knee him but he saw and put my leg in between his legs so that his was in between mine.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, now let's have some fun _Raven._" Red X said. The way he said my name made my stomach churn.

"Seth leave Raven alone!" A voice I seemed to recognize said. I then saw Richard. Red X turned around might I add BIG mistake to look at Richard.

"What are you going to do about it _Robin_?" X said making Richard look mad for a second then smirk.

"It's not what _I'm_ going to do it's what she's _not_ going to do." Richard said gesturing to my current state which was me holding a wooden chair that I needed to throw away. X looked a bit scared until I banged it on his head while kneeing him in his no-no square. He then fell to the floor unconscious.

"Let's see this the second time I saved you. I think you owe me big." Richard said smirking while leaning against the door frame. I scoffed at him and rolled my eyes and said.

"I don't owe you anything I had that perfectly under control!"

"Suure you did why don't you say that to the guy who almost raped you." He said. I then sighed for what felt like the thousandth time today and asked.

"Fine I owe you what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing that important just this." Richard said walking over and doing what I had not expected for the first time on this day. Richard Grayson walked over to me and smacked my ass. He smirked and started walking away. I was frozen in my spot for a few more seconds until my face turned a dark red and yelled knowing he could hear me.

"RICHARD GRAYSON YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

**Richards P.O.V.**

I laughed as I heard Raven yell. Meeting at my friend Victor's house I told my friends Garfield/Beastboy, Roy/Speedy, Victor/Cyborg, and Wally/Kid Flash the whole story and said. "And that is how _I _Richard Grayson smacked Raven Rachel Roth's ass."

"No way DUDE you are the KING!" BB said.

"You walked away NOT killed too!" KF exclaimed.

"I know that is why I am the king of Ass Slap Fridays." I said smiling proudly.

**Authors Note: I couldn't RESIST BUT TO POST! R&R PLEASE! SORRY IT'S NOT A LOT OF RAE/ROB BUT I WILL TRY TO GET MORE! PROMISE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Hey and Thank you to all the people who reviewed YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME! And for my other story super sorry I have not updated fast enough I have just been holding it off and then I got sick. I know excuses but anyway ENJOY! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or the rap/song I use in this chapter!**

**Dedicated: To an AMAZING author Kiari0910 **

**Richard's P.O.V.**

I woke up, brushed my teeth, got dressed, trained, ate breakfast, and hopped in my car. It was Monday the day all kids, teenagers, and adults hate and or dread. I walked into school and saw that there was crowd so I walked through to see Raven and some guy with black hair and blue eyes arguing so I asked someone in the crowd who the guy was and they said his name was John. Raven then asked.

"I'm at school what the hell do you want?"

"Baby I'm horny!" John answered back.

"So what you're saying is you want to get together?"

"I want you to come over all dressed up in leather like you used to!"

"That was back in 2002!"

"But you give me nice dreams make me want to scream!"

"That's not happening ever again I'm interested in bigger and better men." Raven then started to walk away till he grabbed her arm and turned her around and said.

"Raven I still got it going on, you're hot to trot and I'm warm for your form."

"Wow with cliché like that I'm really torn. You're game is over go back to your porn!" After Raven said that there was a bunch of ooh's and 'man you got burned!'

"Don't start me up you make a dead man cum!"

"You can drop dead because you aren't getting some!"

"What happened to the freak that used to rock my world?" John asked.

"Trust me the freaks still here but she's NOT **you're **girl!"

"Remember when we almost did out in the parking lot?"

"Outside of IHOP?"

"Yeah, that was hot!"

"Thank you I'm flattered but it doesn't matter I remember you threw up in the pancake batter!" Raven yelled.

"I moved out of my moms and got my own crib."

"Haha funny that's just were you belong in a crib!"

"Baby I got style and I got class." John said trying to make Raven be impressed but she just simply said.

"Well I've got a brand new boot for your ass!"

"Hey Raven from the block, I don't just talk the talk. I walk to walk, And I know you like my? Before John could finish what he was saying Raven cut him off saying.

"HEY! Johnny-come-lately, don't discombobulate me. If you want some of this, you have to properly date me.

"I have to wine and dine? That's a waste of time. I can spend five dollars and still get mine."

"Since that's probably all you have, let me give you a hint go stuff your pee-hole with a Junior Mint."

"Baby all I want to do is make you sweat let me be the Romeo to your Juliet."

"Ok, drink some poison and I'll stab myself. You'd know that story if you'd ever took a book off the shelf."

"I don't need no book!"

"Double negative so you do! Look I have to get to class so I might as well beat your ass but I've got to get to class! Oh, and one more thing no booty calls DICK!" Raven yelled smirking evilly. John looked kind of speechless and wasn't moving so I had just enough of seeing him stand there dumbly. So I grabbed him by the arm and threw him out the school mad.

"If I see you around here again I will personally _kill_ you!" I yelled angry he was looking at Raven….don't know why. I walked back in to see that everyone had gone to class so I left to go there to.

**Raven's P.O.V****.**

I sighed thinking about what I was going to do to little Richie as payback for Friday. The bell rang signaling that it was time for chemistry with Mr. Mod, after class it was going to be lunch then a few more classes then I have to meet my friends at Star's house. Half way into the lesson I was day dreaming so of course I got called on. "Ms. Roth I want you to explain to me what a chemical compound is."

"A chemical compound is a chemical substance consisting of two or more different chemically bonded chemical elements, with a fixed ratio determining the composition." I said in a monotone voice sitting down.

"Very good Ms. Roth." He said then continued with the lesson. A note hit my desk it was from Richard.

_Hey Rae-Rae nice save. _I almost growled at what he put but instead took out another piece of paper and copied his handwriting and raised my hand and Mr. Mod asked.

"Yes, Ms. Roth do you have a question?"

"Yes, I do, is it bad that Richard wrote this note saying you were a weird British homo sexual." I asked innocently as Mr. Mod got angry and asked for the note which I handed him as Richard kept saying he didn't.

"Then how can you explain _your _handwriting that is on here?" Mr. Mod asked but before Richard could answer Mr. Mod gave him detention and sent him off to the office.

**Richard's P.O.V.**

Oh, you just wait Raven Rachel Roth I will so get you back!

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hey sorry it took forever for me to update! Really please ENJOY!**

**Story To: Kiari0910**

**From: Jbug2000**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I was in my last class on Tuesday and I decided to wear jeans and a plain red shirt. Tomorrow was cheerleading try out and I groaned. "What's the matter?" Richard asked me.

"I just HATE cheerleading I mean it's just a bunch of girls hopping around in tiny little skirts being whores with no thought in their blond heads." I answered making sure the teacher didn't hear us.

"So you're not signing up?" He asked dumbly.

"You. Are. A. Dumbass!" I said turning around ignoring him for the rest of class.

**Richard's P.O.V.**

I smirked even after Raven called me a dumbass because I had just found my revenge. So after school I went to the school gym and walked up to the cheerleading signup sheet putting the name _Raven_. I smirked then walked off before anyone could see me.

***Wednesday after school* **

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I was about to leave until the loud speaker came on and said. "_All the people trying out for cheerleading come to the gym. Kitten Moth, Kole Mathews, Salena Rain, Sandy Kurbain, Sydney Shuffle, and Raven Roth." _I about freaked out when I heard my name suddenly I ran to the gym and checked the sheet and there in black writing was my name.

"This can't be right I don't remember signing up!" I said.

"Well looks like you did!" Kitten said. Kitten was a whore to put it nicely. She was wearing a skirt if you can call it that it covered half her ass and when she bent over you could see everything down there. Her shirt only covered her A-cup breasts that she stuffs. I know that she stuffs because there was toilet paper sticking out of her _top_.

"I'm not going to do this." I declared.

"No worries I know you're scared to go up against me I mean I bet you can't even smile let alone cheer!"She saidthen walked away since it was her turn. Kitten started off by smiling and putting her song CD in the song it went like this.

"_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard damn right mine is better than yours!"_

"_I could teach you but I have to charge my milkshake brings all the boys to the yard!"_

Kitten tried to dance but looked like a dumb cheap ass whore.

"I thought you would be gone by now you talentless freak!" She said as I just said.

"Oh, really then watch this!" I said taking my black jacket off revealing a black shirt then stood in front of the captain and squad putting on a smile.

"Hey, You Titan fans,

Stand up and clap your hands!

Go Titans Go,

Go Titans Go!

Hey, You Titan Fans

Now let's see you wave your hand!

Go Titans Go, Go Titans Go!

Go Titans Go, Go Titans Go!" I ended doing a front flip landing in the splits. I then left a stunned Kitten and the gym not knowing that they were taping the cheers. The next day we had an assembly, Mr. Slade, the principle, stood in front of us and said.

"Yesterday as we all know there were cheerleading try outs and the people who got picked were Kole Mathews and Raven Roth everybody." Everyone was shocked when he said my name and my friends just stared at me like I was an alien. "Here are the girls' tryout tapes." He said playing the tapes and once it got to me I was about dead.

**Authors Note: Sorry its short! Please R&R! Love you guys! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Hello people of earth! Thank you ALL for reviewing. **

**Story To: Kiari0910**

**From: Jbug2000**

**Richard's P.O.V.**

I laughed seeing Ravens face as they said her name and I was shocked seeing her try outs. She was pretty good but Kitten looked like an ugly whore. Later on I saw Raven talking to the head cheerleader who looked upset at what Raven was saying. I got closer to hear what they were saying. "Sorry Kim but cheerleading just isn't for me." Raven said.

"Okay Raven but I really wish you would stay. Can I ask you why you had Richard sign you up?" She asked as I slowly backed away until Raven saw me and yelled.

"RICHARD! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

**Raven's P.O.V.**

If having my friends asking me so many questions about why I signed up, or didn't I hate this stuff, and them telling me I was good, was bad enough it was that Richard had been the one behind this! So I ran after Richard then tackled him to the ground, straddling his hips and holding his hands down. I then realized that Richard had really beautiful ocean blue eyes but what I didn't notice was that we were just staring into each other's eyes until. "As much as I **love** you straddling my hips we need to get up before the bell rings." Robin said smirking and I felt my face heat up as I quickly got up and said.

"W-whatever!" 'Did I just stutter?' I thought to myself blushing even more. Suddenly I heard Richard laughing so I looked up and he put his hands up in front of him.

"Sorry it's just you're so cute!" My eyes went wide and I got even redder.

"L-let's just get to class!" I said turning the other way but then I felt a pair of warm lips against my cheek.

"See you after class Raven." Richard said leaving me froze until my hand slowly made its way to my hot cheek. 'H-he kissed me!' I thought to myself shocked then rushed to class but I couldn't concentrate on anything but the kiss. What is this feeling I have?

**Authors Note: PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! This whole chapter was Rae/Rob! SO SORRY THIS WAS REALLY SHORT! The thing is that I published two chapters in one night but please R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Hello people please enjoy this chapter I was excited about writing it! Also sorry for not updating fast enough something is wrong with my Microsoft word and I cant type on it anymore so I'm doing this on my Doc Manager. I am also grounded starting on Monday so I will not be able to update so just for future reference. I am SO SORRY!**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I growled it was Saturday and I was STILL thinking about the kiss! I decided to text my friends saying it was an emergency and that we all would meet up at Star's house. Finally I made it to her house and everyone was already there so I just walked in and went to Star's room. "Hey we all got your text what is the emergency?" Bee asked.

"Yes, friend Raven what is the up?" Star asked.

"Well….um someone kissed me." I said feeling my face heat up.

"No WAY!" Terra exclaimed.

"Awwww look guys Raven is blushing!" Jinx said smiling. Suddenly everyone was just staring at me and Bee said.

"Wow Raven first cheerleading now kissing and blushing!"

"Who did the kissing of you Friend Raven?" Star asked.

"Well it was only on the cheek but Richard kissed me." I said but then Terra, Bee, and Jinx yelled in unison.

"RICHARD GRAYSON!"

"Yes, I heard he was the one behind the whole cheerleading sign up. So I ran after him tackled him to the ground straddling his hips, he made me blush after saying 'As much as I** love** you straddling my hips we need to get up before the bell rings.' I said whatever he laughed and said I was cute then kissed my cheek." I said embarrassed.

"Oh. My. God." Jinx said shocked as much as the other were.

"You are so going to get asked out by one of the HOTTEST guys in the whole school!" Terra said excited.

"I am NOT!" I said blushing. 'God Damn blush!' All my friends then started laughing at me as I tried to stop them.

**Richards P.O.V.**

I smiled at the memory of me kissing Raven even if it was only on the cheek. She really is cute. "Who you thinking about that makes you so happy?" Cy asked. I had forgotten that I was at my friend Cyborg's house.

"Oh, just Raven I think I might ask her to the upcoming dance." I said smiling where as Cyborg looked shocked.

"Raven Rachel Roth?" He asked surprised.

"Yup." I confirmed as his jaw dropped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, lets get this strait you want to ask Raven Rachel Roth, the so called sexy goth, who can beat up all the guys in the school. Who is also mean, rude, cold, and aloof?"

"Yes and she is feisty, sexy, interesting, smart, and a bad ass." I said.

"Please tell me you will NOT be dead when we see after lunch on Monday!"

"I promise I'm sure she will say yes!"

"Whatever man just good luck and I am so about to beat you!" Cyborg said making his car speed up.

"Oh, no you're not!"

**A/N: Again SO SORRY please R&R. Love you guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello people thank you ALL for reviewing I just LOVE reading your comments! Also this might be the last update I make for a while because I'm grounded you would know if you read my other A/N but anyway ENJOY!**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

It was finally Monday and I was terrified to go to school. Yes me Raven Roth am afraid of going to school all because of a problem and that problem was called Richard. Well this whole month is just going to suck. 1. The dance is coming up, 2. I will HAVE to go or my friends will murder me, and 3. My stupid Birth day is coming up which I will also HAVE to participate in because all my friends birth days were on the same date as mine. Weird huh? I pulled up in front of the school and hopped out of my car. Today I was wearing a Angry Birds t-shirt and some skinny jeans with flats. My friends always yelled at me for having such a great body but not wearing clothes that show it off. No doubt I was going to be wearing a form fitting dress for prom even if they have to tie me down and put the dress on me I was going to have to wear it. To me that is what I consider oh I don't know RAPE! That didn't matter right now what did matter was that Richard was walking to me and I had no where to go. 'Shit!' "Hey Rae I wanted to ask you something." Richard asked looking a little embarrassed. Though why should HE be embarrassed I was the one who got kissed.

"Yeah what is it?" I asked. He put his hand on the back of his neck smiling sheepishly.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to be my date for the dance?" He asked making my heart stop but I made sure to look calm on the outside.

"Sure, if you can give me 5 reasons as to _why_ I should go to the dance with you." I answered smirking a bit.

"That's easy 1. I really like you, 2. I'm cool, 3. You would make me beyond happy if you went to the dance with me, 4. I would NEVER make you cry and-."

Before he could finish the bell rang and I told him to tell me the last one after school. Then ran off to class, for the whole day I was in suspense wondering what he would say. Finally we were out of school and so I went to my locker to get my stuff only to see Richard by it. I made my way over there and opened my locker getting the stuff out then closing it. "So have you figured out your fifth one yet?" I asked curiously. He just nodded. "Then what is it?" I asked getting impatient standing there.

"It's this." He said leaning in and planting his warm lips on mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey people! I want to say thank you to Giggles, 13Robertsgirl13,The Amethyst Eyes, Realuva145, Deadly Demon, RXRFannnnn, and half demon Raven. **

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I almost gasped when I felt his lips on mine but instead of pulling back I wrapped my arms around his neck his hands on my hips kissing him back. Richard bit my lower lip asking for entrance, I allowed him he explored my mouth as I did his. Are tongues battling for dominance in the end he won sucking on my tongue almost making me moan. We would have gone on until I heard a someone clearing their throat. We broke apart looking to see who interrupted us only to see all of my friends and Richards friends smirking at us. Well my friends smirking at me while Richards friends were gawking in shock. Garfield was the first to speak.

"Dude no way! You managed to get RAVEN?" He asked.

"Yup." Richard said with a cocky smile that made me want to slap him. I rolled my eyes and said.

"Whatever." Kitten then walked up trying to look sexy. Remember _trying_ but failing.

"Hey Richie-kins! Come give your Kitten a big KISS! Meow!" Kitten said trying to kiss Richard I just started to walk away with my friends and HIS friends but I could still hear the conversation.

"NO I have a girlfriend how could you leave me here RAVEN!" Richard yelled.

"I know I'M your girlfriend now give me a KISS!" Kitten yelled.

"NO Raven is my girlfriend!" He yelled.

"Why would you want HER to be your girlfriend I mean she only ever wears T-shirts and jeans! Plus she NEVER gives sex on the first date like**_ I _**do!" Kitten said batting her eye lashes. Richard finally got away from the ugly whore and yelled.

"RAVEN!"

"What?" I asked looking behind me.

"Will you go to the dance with me this Friday?" He asked and I just gave him a rare smile and said.

"Sure." I then walked away with my friends talking about what I was going to wear to the prom.

"YES!" I heard Richard yell but I still couldn't help but think about teaching Kitten a lesson and why not look sexy while doing it? I thought to myself smirking evilly.

**-The Next Day-**

**Richards P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my first period class bored out of my mind already and the teacher was taking attendance after she said my name I said.

"Here."

"Okay Raven Roth?" She asked. I then noticed that my Raven wasn't here...wait did I just say MY Raven. Man I've got it bad. Suddenly someone walked in and that someone was Raven. Who was wearing a black belly top that showed off her belly ring that was a black heart and tattoo of a black bird, jean short shorts, and black high heeled boots that went a bit above her ankle. My eyes popped out of my head after seeing her outfit.

"Here." Raven said in a your boring the hell out of me voice.

**A/N: Hey sorry for the late update and hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the lame make out session it is my first one. R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey it's been a while and I'm sorry really! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I smirked as I went to my seat and winked at Richard who just drooled a little. At lunch I got pretty much stares from guys and glares from the girls. I went to my table with my tea and my friends just stared. "What do you guys think?" I asked.

"You look amazing Raven!" Terra exclaimed.

"Yeah, what brought this on? Are you planning something evil?" Jinx asked knowing me all to well.

"Yes I am." I said smirking. I then saw Kitten trying to make out with my Richard!

"What is this evil plan you speak of Friend Raven?" Star asked curiously.

"Your just about to find out." I said walking over to Richard's table were Kitten was trying to rape MY boyfriend! I threw Kitten off him and she yelled.

"What the hell you fucking freak!"

"I will say this once and only once. Stay the hell away from MY fucking boyfriend!" I yelled back.

"He's NOT YOU'RE BOYFRIEND he's MINE!" She screamed and I swore I saw red.

"NO HE'S FUCKING NOT YOU GOD DAMN SLUT! I screamed back before grabbing someone's milk and dumping it on her I then punched her nose hearing a crack. I then pulled myself together smirking then walked up to Richard then french kissed him making sure Kitten could see then walked away leaving the cafeteria in shock. After school I was on my computer and decided to get on the chat room. **(These are everyone's user names. Raven: QueenOfHell, Richard: Robin356, Jennifer: Jinx454, Kori: Starfire123, Karen: BumbleBee321, and Terra675)**

**QueenOfHell: Anyone online?**

**Robin356: Hey beautiful I rlly liked ur outfit today ;)! And everything that happened at lunch thanks 4 that cuz Kitten should leave me alone 4 a while now. :D**

**QueenOfHell: No prob. u r my bf but this is the last time I'm gonna be all mushy...yuck!**

**Robin356: Lol. Aww babe u know u luvvvvvv me**

**Jinx454: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! u guys r SO entertaining!**

**BumbleBee321: U said it!**

**Starfire123: Hello FRIENDS! Isn't it a most GLORIOUS DAY!**

**Robin356: ummmmmm...**

**QueenOfHell: Just say yes.**

**Robin356: But-.**

**QueenOfHell: Just say yes.**

**Robin356: but all I hve 2 ask is-.**

**QueenOfHell: zzzzzzipppp**

**Robin356: Raven-.**

**QueenOfHell: SHUT UP! **

**-QueenOfHell has logged off-**

**Robin356: Dammnnitttt!**

**-Robin356 has logged off-**

**Terra675: Ummmm. I don't want 2 sound mean but that was FUNNY!**

**A/N: There you have it folks my 9th chapter hope you liked it! Please R&R! My computer got token away and I'm sneaking it right now. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello people of the...um...what planet do we live on again? Oh, well back to more important things! On with the show! :D**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I sighed walking in the kitchen annoyed at my friends plans for our birthday. Suddenly the microwave blew up, I turned around fast enough to see that the microwave was in black. I just stood there shocked at what I just saw then slowly walked back to my room trying not to freak out about what I had just saw.

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

"Sister! Give me back my bag of the gummys!" I yelled at my sister Kamron Anders.

"No! I want them besides YOU don't need them with how your current state is." Kameron said confusing me.

"What is it that you are suggesting sister?"

"Oh, just that if your thinking about wearing a nice prom dress and actually fitting in it, you may want to lay down on the sugar." Kameron said patting my stomach then walking back to her room. I growled punching the wall surprisingly putting a hole in it.

"Eeekkk!" I exclaimed running to my room wondering about what I had just done.

**BumbleBee's P.O.V.**

I was SO happy! Victor Stone just asked me out! I squealed about to call my friends but suddenly dropped to the ground in pain. There was an itchy part on my back that also hurt. I went to the bathroom and pulled up my shirt looking at my back that had two slits on it. Both itched and hurt I don't know why or how they got there. I just hoped that it wouldn't mess with my birthday and prom. I pulled my shirt back down then went back to my room.

**Terra's P.O.V.**

I smiled thinking about Gar. I was by the lake I always chilled out at. Picking up a rock I tried skipping it but failed. Sighing I stood up staring at a rock that suddenly got encased in yellow then skipped across the lake. I covered my mouth then ran up to my house.

**Jinx's P.O.V.**

****Walking down stairs I saw my step dad who I hated. I walked past him getting out some juice carefully avoiding him. I poured it then went to drink it until he took it drinking it all. Then threw it at my feet breaking it then said. "Clean it up bitch!" I then got really angry, as he walked away I started sweeping it up. I moved the broom really hard and fast against the floor when a shard of glass slid off the floor and into my step dad's calf. Making him scream in pain the blood trickling down his leg. I smirked walking off to my room thinking. 'To bad looks like your just really unlucky.'

**A/N: Looks like the girls powers are kicking in the closer they get to their B-day! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**Raven's P.O.V.  
><strong>

It was Thursday and my friends and me were looking for prom dresses. Well they were looking while I disregarded pretty much everything in the store. I was still freaked out about what happened yesterday with the microwave. My friends had been acting a little weird to but now they seem fine. Starfire came out of the dressing room wearing a long pink dress that seemed to sparkle. She wore it with silver/white gloves and silver high heels. **(A/N: From the episode "Date With Destiny") **"What do you think friends? I think it is the one yes?" Star asked twirling for us.

"Yeah, it looks great Star!" Bee said itching her back then quickly stopping. Star squealed happily then going back into the dressing room closing the door, which shook from the force. 'Hmm that's weird.' I thought to myself.

"I really like this one." Terra said holding an ankle-length strapless green dress. She tried it on with clear high-heels, after she paid for it we went and managed to get Bee's dress and Jinx's. Bee's dress was yellow and had thin silver sparkly straps that held it up, it was tight fitting till her knees then it came out there was silver embroidery at the top. Jinx's dress was strapless and stopped a little above her knees. At the top it looked like a purple corset then flared out in a layer of purple, pink, and yellow. "Come on Rae we've been to 6 stores and you hate **everything**! There has got to be something you like." Terra complained.

I sighed. "Look, lets go to one more store and if I don't find anything I like. I will let you guys pick my dress out. No pink or ANY light colors though!" I said regretting what I just said as my friends looked at me with a dangerous fashion glint in their eyes. When we got to the store I looked and finally found the PERFECT dress. It was a floor length dark purple dress that had black trimming at the bottom. On the top of the black trimming there was a bit of red, the top part of the dress had a black corset sides and purple string that that tied across my stomach. A red bow was also at the top, the straps were red and two red strips were across the top of the dress. My gloves were tipped red with black trimming and the rest was the same purple of my dress. I quickly changed into it and showed my friends who also loved it. When I got home Richard text me. _**Hey wht u doing?** _I text him back.

**Nothing just got back from picking out a prom dress u?**

**_Hmmm can I c da dress? And I was just watching sum TV._  
><strong>

**Nope u'll hve 2 wait 4 2morrow ;) Night c u later.**

**_Haha kk later._  
><strong>

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading and sorry it wasn't that long. I'll put up the girls prom dresses on my profile. R&R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello people it's been FOREVER! But I'm back! Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Raven's P.O.V.  
><strong>

Bee,Jinx,Terra,and I were at Star's house getting ready. Our dates were told to pick us up there. Star had lip gloss that was a shiny clear color, she wore mascara, and silver eye shadow. Jinx had pinkish purple lip gloss, mascara, light eyeliner, and pink with purple eye shadow. Bee wore clear lip gloss, silver eye shadow, mascara, and dangling diamond earrings. Terra had no eye shadow, mascara, and dangling diamond earrings like Bee's but not as long. I wore light eyeliner, mascara, a black choker, and blue eye shadow that matched my dress. "I'm nervous!" Terra said passing the floor. Bee and me were sitting on Star's king size bed. Star was at her vanity brushing her long fiery locks of hair that seemed as if they were on fire if put in the right kind of light.

"I too am the nervous!" Star said standing up gripping her brush in one hand while the other was shaking. She soon started passing the floor until suddenly._ Snap!_ We looked to see that she had broke her hair brush in two. Smiling nervously she threw the broken brush away. Even Bee seemed a little jumpy but I just sat there calmly.

"You guys need to calm down." I said.

"How can you **not **even be a little nervous?" Terra asked.

"I spent all this time getting ready and I even got this dress that cost me a fortune. If he doesn't like it then he can just deal with it and he's my boyfriend he can't say anything like 'I was hoping for something different' or 'You could have wore something a little more pretty'. You know why, because I'll kick his butt if he does." I said even though it was true I figured out that if I stayed calm nothing weird would happen. Before the girls could say anything we heard Star's mom call us. Starfire's mom and dad both had brown hair and green eyes which was weird because Star had RED hair and her eyes were a more emerald green. Also Kameron, Star's older sister had black hair and her eyes were a steel kind of purple color. So none of them really looked alike, Star's mom said it had something to do with her mom having black hair and Kameron's eyes. We walked down the stairs in this order: Star, Terra, Bee, Jinx, and then me. Richard, Victor, Garfield, Wally, and Roy were waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

**Richard's P.O.V.**

I put on my suit, brushed my teeth, and gelled/spiked my hair. I then put on my red Corsage and drove to Cyborg's house. He was also ready after that we picked up Speedy and KF. We got to Beastboy's house only to see that he was playing video games! He wasn't even ready! "What the hell man!" Cy yelled. Beastboy paused his game and said.

"What-Oh, yeah the dance...I forgot..." Beastboy then just looked at us then turned back around and started playing more video games. Cy then smacked BB upside the head and then took the game controller from him. Cy then dragged Beastboy to his room as we followed along wordlessly. When we got there to um...well...Beastboy's _room_. If you can call it that there was tofu, clothes, toys (for ages 3 and up if I might add), and games scattered all over the floor and it smelled like something died in there! Cy pushed BB in his room then slammed the door shut and yelled.

"Just change and what DIED IN THERE?" Cy asked holding his nose.

"Don't be so rough with me I'm fragile!" We heard Beastboy yell through the door he then came out in a suit with a yellow corsage. While Cyborg had a pink one, Roy had a pink and white one, and Wally had a purple corsage. We soon got to Kori's mansion and were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. When I saw Raven walking down the stairs I couldn't help but stare in awe she looked beautiful. After a few pictures we got inside the limo.

"You look amazing Rae." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks." Raven said blushing a bit.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

When we got to the prom Robin helped me out and led me into the prom where we saw no other than Kitten. She was in a skin tight hot pink dress that went above mid thigh. I'm surprised none of the teachers stopped her from entering. A song came on and Richard grabbed my hand and kissed it asking.

"May, I have this dance?"

"You may." I said smiling as he led me into the middle of the dance floor where we stood apart and I grabbed my dress and flared it out moving my left foot in front of the other then I put my arms up and started moving my body. I then moved my hands down slowly then extended my right arm to Richard and I then signaled for him to come over. His jacket was off and flipped over his shoulder, his right arm holding it. When he walked to me I grabbed my dress and flared it behind me. He turned with me and I put my hand on his chest.

He tossed his jacket aside and I walked to him and my left leg was bent and in front of my right leg. My upper body was flung back and so was my head. Richard's legs was the same way except he was on my right side. His right arm was up in the air. We got out of our position and he grabbed me above my ribs but under my breasts pulling my back against him in one quick motion.

My arms were on my side and we started walking forward my right leg shooting out. His arms still around me he twisted me around like a ballerina until I was in front of him. I then moved my feet around. He wrapped his right arm around me and I wrapped my left arm around him. Our other arms were extended and our fingers were entwined. My right leg was wrapped around his waist. He moved backwards then dipped my upper body. I moved my feet around again. He twirled me around throwing me out still holding my hand.

He let go of my hand walking away. I walked to him wrapping my arms around his chest from behind him while I also pulled my right leg around his waist rubbing up against him. I quickly let go of him as he turned around walking to me as I went backward. He twirled me then picked me up and I kicked up. We then ended with me on the ground and my upper body in his arms, our lips inches apart. When we were done there was a large applause and I smiled at Richard then went to get some punch. After a few minutes I met up with Jinx in the bathroom. "Hows' your night going?" Jinx asked me doing her mascara.

"Good so far Richard looks handsome. What about you?" I asked.

"Nice but Wally can't dance he goes too fast on slow songs even the fast ones! I swear but he is sweet and did you see what Kitten was wearing?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised that they even let her in!" I said with Jinx agreeing with me. When I got back I saw Kitten making out with Richard!

**A/N: Hey hoped you enjoyed it I made it longer for you guys! Please R&R! Love ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello people of Azar! Please enjoy!**

**Dedicated to: Kiari0910**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans!**

**Raven's P.O.V.  
><strong>

I knew that Richard didn't like Kitten but I'm just wondering how the hell she managed to get her lips on his. Man that was the last straw and so I walked back out of the cafeteria and ran. The girls would handle Kitten but if I was still there I would have murdered the bitch. I was now in the locker bay and I started thinking about all the times Kitten messed with me. I was so angry I was seeing red and I just wanted to scream.

**Jinx's P.O.V.**

I looked at Raven and she looked pissed, she then ran out. I turned to see that Star had thrown Kitten off Richard who seemed thankful that there wasn't a tongue being shoved down his throat. I didn't think Star possessed the strength to throw someone. Kitten got up and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL!" She tried to stand up but she slipped and fell on her ass. Thank god she fell or else I was going to push her down. Terra then punched Kitten in her nose.

"I'm going to go look for Raven and see if she's okay." I told the girls as I ran out the cafeteria and after Raven. I heard a loud noise coming from the locker bay. I followed the sound and saw Raven's back to me and the lockers were smashed and pulled to pieces. I stood shocked and then I put my hand on Raven's shoulder and she turned quickly. When she turned I was shocked and frightened more than ever! Her eyes were red and she had razor sharp teeth! I quickly let go of her shoulder and stepped back. "Raven?" I asked afraid. She seemed to notice me being scared and her face softened and her eyes changed back to normal also her razor sharp teeth became normal.

"Jinx? What did I do?" Raven asked looking around at the locker bay in shock.

"I don't know I just came in here and y-your eyes were r-red and you had razor sharp teeth." I said. She turned pale white well paler than usual. Just then a locker exploded but it was in cased in black. "Raven how long has this been happening?" I asked concerned because things have also been wrong with me.

"It started the day before we looked for dresses."

"I've got a confession weird stuff has been happening for me too." I said. She looked shocked.

"Really? When did it happen?" She asked.

"The same day it happened for you. Do you think stuff could be happening for the other girls too?" I asked unsure.

"Maybe we'll talk about it later tonight we should probably get back but before that I need to fix this." Raven said looking at the destroyed locker bay.

"How?"

"Maybe if I can destroy things I can also fix them it is worth a try." Raven said and then closed her eyes not a second later the lockers looked fine but Raven looked a little tired.

"That was amazing Raven!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks, lets go." Raven said and we then walked back to the dance to see an angry beaten up Kitten walking out the building.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

The rest of the night went well we danced laughed and talked. All the bad incidents that happened were soon forgotten. Except for the stuff that happened in the locker bay. Later on that night Richard dropped me off at my house and then kissed me on the lips softly before I went inside my house. I walked up to my room and called Jinx who told me that she and the other girls were coming over to spend the night. My mom didn't care she liked my friends. Once the girls got here and got situated Jinx told them what happened to me in the locker bay she then told us about what happened to her the other girls just sat there shocked. "Has anything happened to any of you guys?" I asked. Star was the first to speak up.

"Yes Friends I have been noticing that I am stronger than before. I punched a hole in my wall."

"Me too I was trying to skip rocks and I couldn't so I got frustrated and the rock picked it's self up and skipped across the lake it was encased in yellow." Terra said.

"I'm not sure but it feels as if I electrocute people at times but I don't feel a thing it's weird." Bee said. We all just sat there thinking about our new discovery's and then talked some more about the dance and the weird stuff that has been happening lately. We went to bed that night not knowing that tomorrow would change everything we knew, loved, and felt.

**A/N: Hello thank you for reading! Love you all! :D R&R please! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing! Please enjoy the show! XP X)**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

I woke up to the sound of my mom singing. "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Raven, Tarra, Jenny, Karen, and Kori! Happy birthday to you!" I opened my eyes and saw my friends also just waking up.

"Thanks Arella." Terra said smiling.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Jinx said stretching and yawning. Jinx called my mom her mom too because my mom had been taking care of Jinx since she was little. Her mom hasn't always been there for her. I groaned getting up and went to the bathroom to change into blue skinny jeans and a black t-shirt. I walked out and my friends were also dressed.

"No, girl you are NOT going to be wearing jeans and a black t-shirt on our b-day!" Bee said walking over to me.

"Sorry Friend Raven but Friend BumbleBee does have the point and we all must find the way to fix it." Star said also walking over to me. My eyes got wide because I knew what they were going to do.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" I yelled as they pushed me in the bathroom forcing me to change. "RAPE! MOM!" I yelled and my straight iron broke.

**Terra's P.O.V.**

Me and Jinx sighed as we heard Raven's cries. Raven's mom came up the stairs and into the bedroom. "They making Raven change into something prettier?" Arella asked hearing her daughters screams.

"Yeah, they should be out in three, two, one." I said and on cue Bee and Star walked out smiling.

"May we present our master piece RAVEN! Come out of the bathroom!" Bee exclaimed.

"No." I heard Raven say from in the bathroom. Bee just sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Raven I didn't want it to come to this but Star do it." Bee said. Star nodded and went into the bathroom and pulled Raven out of the bathroom. Raven looked awesome! Her hair had grown and so now it was a little past shoulder length and they had flat ironed it so it was now shining a pretty purple. She wore blue jean shorts that went to mid-thigh and a black tank-top under a mid-drift top that was white and said in bold black letters 'Bite Me'. Her make-up consisted of neutral lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara and her shoes were black converse.

"Oh, my god Raven you look hot!" Jinx said.

"Thanks." Raven said.

"Yeah, they did a good job!" I said.

"You look pretty Raven, I'll be down stairs getting your guys surprise ready." Arella said smiling and went down stairs.

"Ugh...I hate surprises." Raven said sitting on her bed.

"Well the rest of us should probably get changed." I said. We all were still in our P.J.'s except Raven. I got changed into some white mid-thigh shorts and a brown tank-top that had white beading on the straps. My shoes were white flip-flops and I wore no make-up.

Star wore a pink tank-top with a small white jacket, a mid-thigh white ruffled skirt, and white flats. Her make-up was only pink lip-gloss and mascara.

Bee had on a yellow skirt that went mid-thigh and a black belly-top. She wore brown lip-gloss and medium size hoop earrings. Her shoes were black flip-flops.

Jinx wore hot-pink mid-thigh shorts, and a purple belly-top. She had purple and and pink flats, and she had neutral lip-gloss.

We all seemed to be ready for the party so we went down stairs and saw Arella putting the finishing touches on the cake. The door bell then ringed and Arella called. "Coming!" She opened the door to let Star's parents and her sister in the house.

**Raven's P.O.V.**

Once everyone was ready we went down stairs and Star's parents and sister came in. The door bell ringed again. "Raven can you get that for me please?" My mom asked me from the kitchen. I yelled a yes to her and opened the door only to find...

**A/N: Hehehe small tiny cliffy nothing serious please don't kill me! Lol sorry it was short. Thank you for reading pkease R&R! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello my friendssss! :D **Sorry it's been a while but t**hank you for reviewing! **

**Raven's P.O.V.  
><strong>

I opened the door only to see...Richard. "Hey Richard come on in." I said.

"Thanks Rae happy birthday." Richard said smiling at me. At the prom I had told him about my dreaded b-day party. When he came in he just looked at me.

"What?" I asked kind of annoyed.

"Let me guess the girls forced you to wear the outfit?" Richard asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You look good in it very pretty." I blushed lightly after he said that and turned the other way. Then I heard something upstairs shatter.

"Thanks. I'm going to go see what that was." I said heading towards the stairs. He looked a little hesitant as if he wanted to come with me just in case something happened. "It's probably one of the girls perfume bottles." I said to reassure him. He nodded and said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna call the guys and see where their at." Richard the took his phone out. I ran upstairs and went to my room to see what had shattered. Turns out it was a perfume bottle. I quickly cleaned it up and gagged at the strong smell of perfume that had spilled on my carpet. To air it out I opened my two windows and headed down stairs.

**Robin's P.O.V.**

I got ready for Raven's B-day party and left my house...err mansion. Once I got there Raven answered the door and let me in. Her house was big and the living room had two long white couches and a flat screen TV across from the couches. There was also a white chair near the other couches, the walls were a white cream color making the room seem bigger but homey, and the carpet was white. I looked at Raven and I had to make sure my jaw didn't hit the floor. She looked hot but I didn't think she would like to be called hot so I said pretty in stead. Pink covered her cheeks slightly and I mentally chuckled at her. She was just so cute and then something shattered upstairs I wanted to go with her but she just said it was probably a perfume bottle and so I decided to call the guys and see what was taking them so long to get here. I called Cy and he answered after five rings. "Hello?" Cy asked.

"Hey, Cy where are you and the guys?" I asked.

"We are on our way right now man. It's just SOMEONE decided that he was going to sleep till noon and forget that we had to be there." Cy answered sounding annoyed. I hen heard a voice in the background yell.

"I DIDN'T FORGET I WAS NOT SLEEPING I WAS JUST RESTING MY EYES DANG IT!" No doubt it was Beastboy who had over slept and was the same person who yelled it. I sighed and said.

"Alright see you when you guys get here. I then ended the call. Raven came down stairs and said it was a perfume bottle and that one of the girls had set just a little to close to the edge. "The guys are on their way BB forgot and decided to sleep till noon." She nodded and someone walked out of what I suspected was the kitchen looking like Raven in older. I figured it was her mom.

"Hi mom this is Richard. Richard this is my mom Arella." Raven said introducing us.

"Nice, to meet you Richard." Arella said smiling.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs. Roth." I said politely smiling back shaking her hand.

"Oh, your polite that's good but you can just call me Arella." She said happily. I nodded in response and then the door bell rang. Arella then went and opened the door letting Cy, BB, KF, and Roy in.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry again it's been a while since I last updated. Sorry it's short but I wanted to give you guys something. Love ya! R&R**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey sorry for the delay I just had MAJOR writer's block! **

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Once they got in they met Arella and soon enough went to the directions of their girls. Arella then walked into the middle of the room and by now it was really loud. "If I could have everyone's attention please?" Arella asked. Still no one complied they just kept talking. "Everyone please can I just have your attention!" She sighed as it fell on deaf ears. I was about to say something till Raven walked to her mom while rubbing her temples. The noise must be giving her a headache I could feel my own starting to form.

"QUITE!" Raven yelled REALLY loud. Everyone turned and looked at her. She said kind of shyly to have all eyes on her and blushed lightly. "Hi." I chuckled and her mom started to talk.

"Thank you Raven. I just wanted to tell you guys that the food is ready."

***A couple hours later* **

**Raven's P.O.V.**

After the food we got to the worst part...cake. It was chocolate cake with chocolate icing in the middle with chocolate cream cheese icing. **(A/N: My mom made me that for my b-day. DELICIOUS! Also VERY rich...now I want that cake. :( I can't have cake.) **Now don't get me wrong the cake was AMAZING but how my mom found out I was a closet choco-holic was beyond me. My mom cut me out a HUGE slice and gave me a fork while my friends snickered silently. Richard looked at me and said with an amused voice. "I didn't know you liked chocolate THAT much." I blushed lightly.

"Shut it Grayson."I growled. He just chuckled. After finishing a fourth of my slice I put it down and went outside. I slid the door shut and soon enough my friend were with me.

"How ya liking the party, Raven?" Terra asked. I shrugged and said.

"It's alright not as bad as I thought it would be." Terra just nodded in response.

"Anybody know what time it is?" Jinx asked.

"Yes, Friend it is almost the midnight." Star said pulling out her hot pink phone.

"Oh, it's almost time to make a wish!" Bee said excitedly. It was a tradition since we were little to make a wish on our B-day's at midnight. I smiled a small smile as they counted down to midnight. As soon as they got to zero I felt kind of funny. Almost dizzy or blank even like I just lost something. Like something in me snapped. I just disregarded it as nothing. We went inside and saw that everyone was leaving.

After saying bye to everyone we helped clean up the mess from the party. It was 1:30 when everything was finally cleaned up. The girls were gonna stay the night again so we all went upstairs and to my room. Saying goodnight we turned the lights off and went to bed.

**-3:00 a.m.-** **(Normal POV)**

Fire. Burning. Four red eyes. People made of stone. Fire. Blood. Fire. Suffocating. Fire. No escape. Hopeless. Death. Raven gasped sitting up in her bed breathing harshly cold sweat dripping off her face and neck. She stood up and walked downstairs to get something to drink. Once she was in the kitchen she got a cold glass of water and then went to the bathroom. Raven turned on the light then gasped when she saw her reflection.

There in the mirror was a black and red gem in the middle of her forehead. Her skin was gray and her eyes were a deeper and darker amethyst color. Raven's hair was an also deeper purple color. She couldn't believe her eyes wishing that this was a dream but it couldn't be because she just woke up from a nightmare. The light bulbs broke with a loud POP encased in black. This only made Raven even more freaked out.

All around the house you could hear glasses breaking and the TVs' exploding. Raven knew that if she didn't calm down she would tear the whole house apart. She took a deep breath in then let it out, she did this a couple more times and finally everything stopped. It was silent besides the feet shuffling upstairs. They belonged to her friend and mom. Raven knew who was coming down first and who was last somehow. Her mom's foot steps were light (she was first), then Starfire's light yet forceful, Terra her's were really forceful but not as forceful as Star's, Jinx was next her footsteps light, and finally Bee's her's were neither light or forceful but graceful.

Raven walked out of the bathroom and turned the hall light on (thankfully she didn't destroy the hall light). As if on cue everyone came running down stairs. "Raven, what happened we heard glass break?! Are you okay?!" Arella asked hugging Raven. Her friend worried expressions turned to shocked ones.

"Raven, what happened to you?" Terra asked. Arella pulled away from Raven and took one look at Raven and new what happened.

"So it's happened already. It's also happened to you girls already." Arella said her voice and face serious. They all looked at her in question.

"What do you mean mom?" Raven asked in a monotone voice.

"Look at yourself girls. You guys are different you have powers. I just didn't think they'd show up so soon." Arella now had a thoughtful expression and worried look on her face. This seemed to sink in and for once it made sense. The girl's looked at themselves and there was a difference in all of their appearance. Star's eyes were now an unearthly green and her skin was orange, Terra's blue eyes now had yellowish gold specks in them, Jinx's hair was now a lighter pink and her skin was a sickly pale grey color, and Bee had wings. The weird thing is that they were just now noticing Bee's wings.

"H-how?" Bee asked shocked.

"Well before I go into details we need to call Star's parents." Arella said then walked away to call them. The five girls just sat on the couch absorbing this new information. 5 minutes later Star's parents were there to pick Star up. They said their goodbyes and then Star left. "Okay, now Jennifer your powers come from your mom's side of the family. Your powers are very lucky for you but means bad luck for whoever your against. Karen your powers come from your mom's side also. Your power is the ability to send electrical currents through your body and transfer them to other people. So pretty much shocking people and your wings are like Bee's. You also may have the ability to shrink Bee size."

The girls were shocked and just nodded. "Maybe you guys should go back upstairs and rest I'll bring you some hot chocolate." Arella said and the two girls nodded then headed upstairs.

"Now Raven you are the age that you need to know. So what I'm about to say is something that will burden you but is something important. When I was your age I was in a cult we were stupid and tried to summon a demon. Which we succeeded at the demon's name was Trigon. He raped me and nine months later I had you. Yes, that means your half demon. I went to a place called Azarath which is a different dimension. They took care of you until the dimension was destroyed by your father. You lived there until you were 5 and I had to put a seal on your memories for the time being. You then grew up here on Earth. I'm sorry for keeping this away from you but it needed to be done."

Raven just sat there in disbelieve. She was half demon? A different dimension? Her thoughts turned back to her dream. Were those parts of her sealed memories? Raven didn't know what to do. She knew one thing for sure though. She was evil.

**A/N: Hey again SO SORRY for the delay X(! I wanted to make it a long chapter. R&R! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey I've been grounded though what else is new? I'm super sorry I haven't been able to update as much as I want to. I've also had some writers block but I think I'm back for now! Okay, well I'll let you guys get to the chapter! **

_Recap: Raven just sat there in disbelieve. She was half demon? A different dimension? Her thoughts turned back to her dream. Were those parts of her sealed memories? Raven didn't know what to do. She knew one thing for sure though. She was evil. _**  
><strong>

**Raven's P.O.V.**

"Raven! Come on you can't stay locked up there forever!" Terra yelled outside my window. It had been two weeks since I learned I was a half demon and I had changed since then. I stayed in my house for that whole two weeks after my friends left, only going down stairs to eat. Though I don't really eat a lot anymore now a cup of herbal tea would last me. I was dangerous and needed to keep my emotions in check. If I didn't then of course something would get destroyed. I just couldn't allow myself to feel again.

Arella had given me a mirror that I could go into and see my emotions they all looked like me but had different colored cloaks to match what they felt. My emotions also only felt one emotion each, like happy was always happy and could only be happy. I lost my train of thought when I heard lots of footsteps heading toward my room. The footsteps belonged to all my friends.

Quickly I locked my door hoping that would be enough. Though it probably wouldn't. "Raven, come on out we're worried about you! It's been two weeks! If you don't come out then were gonna come in!" Jinx yelled from behind my door.

"Leave me alone." I said in a monotone voice a lot deader than usual. I could feel all of them get worried even more from the sound of my voice.

"Friend Raven I am the sorry for this but we all are worrisome." Starfire said then broke down my door. They all started walking to me but I quickly put up a shield separating us. The girls just stared at it wide eyed shocked. Star tried to break it but couldn't.

"Leave me alone. I'm not safe." I said knowing they could still hear me.

"No, Raven your our friend and we want to help you! We all miss you! Richard is upset too!" Terra exclaimed. I winced slightly at the name of my boyfriend. He had been trying to get a hold of me for the whole two weeks. I decided that since they weren't gonna go I'd have to scare them away, show them that I wasn't really me anymore. My eyes turned red and I snarled in a demon/me voice.

"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" They were all set back with shocked and scared looks. Seeming to finally get the point the left with sad looks. Though 20 minutes later I heard them again. Gah! I swear to Azar! Wait, did I just say-? Before I could finish that thought though my friends walked back in only this time with...none other than rope and duct tape. Oh, god.

"Raven, we are going to do this either the easy way or the hard way. Either way your gonna have to tell us!" Terra said fiercely. Rolling my eyes gave them my do-you-seriously-think-that's-gonna-work look. They seemed to catch my drift because all of them sagged a bit in realization.

"Look, Raven please just talk to us we all frickin' love you. Plus we'll just keep on bothering/stalking you till ya do." I sighed also coming into realization that I probably wouldn't win either.

"Well, let's just say daddy/daughter issues are a new problem." Jinx looked confused as did the others. I sighed again and signaled for them all to come and sit down. We sat quiet for a few minutes until Star broke the silence.

"Please, Friend Raven explain to us what the matter is." Few more seconds of silence.

"Oh, come on girl we're all friends here!" Bee exclaimed looking a bit irritated.

"Fine, but you probably won't wanna be my friends after this." They all had a yeah-sure-whatever look on their faces. I took a deep breath and started explaining what my mom tolled me. Once I was finished all of them were in shock. I was waiting for the shouts of disgust and horror but they never came instead I only felt warm arms wrapped around me.

"Oh, Raven your not evil and I can't believe you thought we'd stop being your friends because of you being half demon! _So what?!_" Jinx exclaimed.

"Yeah, your trippen' if you thought we'd ever abandon you! I mean give us some credit!" Bee said rolling her eyes at me.

"Yes, Friend Raven we all love and care about you." Star exclaimed giving me a bone crushing hug.

"We'll help you take care of you're emotions! Terra yelled. Slowly but surely I hugged them all back and apologies were spilling from my mouth.

**-NEXT DAY- **

I can't do this. There is no way in heck I would be able to do this! "Oh, come on Raven your gonna have to do this some time!" My best friend Jinx said smirking. No! I can't! He'll reject me! Okay, so your probably wondering what we're talking about. Well my friends are trying to make me call Richard back. That's what brought out my drama queen reaction (thank my emotions for that one!). After about twenty more agonizing minutes of torturer I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

It rang twice before he answered. "Hello?" The voice on the other line asked.

"Hey, Robin." I said using his nickname hopefully to break any tension.

"Raven?! I've been trying to call you for weeks! What happened?!" He asked his voice sounding so concerned I was surprised.

"Yeah, sorry about that but we need to talk. Face to face before I go into anything." I said.

"Okay, were do you wanna meet?"

"How about the park in 20?" I asked hoping that for some strange reason he'd say 'no'. But of course not his answer rang in one word clear and full of worry and some relief.

"Okay."

"Alright see you in 20 bye."

"Bye." Looks like I'm gonna have to tell him to and just hope he doesn't dump me when he finds out just what an evil thing I am.

**A/N: Sorry I know it's short and I know you hate me but please don't _hate hate _me! Lol. R&R please! Ya know if you DON'T wanna kill me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey enjoy!**

_Recap: __"Alright see you in 20 bye."_

_"Bye." Looks like I'm gonna have to tell him to and just hope he doesn't dump me when he finds out just what an evil thing I am. _

Once I made it to the park I saw my boyfriend sitting on the bench. I sucked up my nervousness and walked over to him and sat next to him. I wore black ultra skinny jeans and a tight white T-shirt that had a leather black half jacket with high heeled black ankle boots. "Hey, Richard." I said and before I knew it there he was kissing me. I of course kissed back and when we parted he asked.

"What happened to you? I couldn't get in contact with you and now that I do you look different." I sighed and said.

"Look I don't expect you to believe me but since your willing to listen..." I told him everything and he just sat there non judgemental until I stopped. I was expecting him to tell me I was crazy until he said.

"I believe you." I stared at him in disbelief and looked into his eyes to see if it was true and if that didn't help I could feel the sincerity radiating off him. I uncharacteristically threw my arms around his neck hugging him as he stroked my hair. The moment was ruined when his phone rang. 'Animal I have become' by Three Days Grace **( I DO NOT OWN) **came out of the speakers. I reluctently let go of him and he answered his phone. "Hello? What?! Is he alright?! I'll be right there!" Robin exclaimed then hung up and looked at her worry radiating off him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Victor was in a car crash and is being rushed to the emergency room!" He exclaimed I stood up immediently and we raced to his car. I looked calm on the outside but was freaking out on the inside. This was my brother! Nearby a street light bent and I reminded myself to stay in check. I then called Karen and told her and she then told me that she'd meet us there. When we got there we were told to wait in the waiting room. We were all anxious. Finally after two hours the doctor came out. There was sweat on his brow and he looked exaughsted.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stone, Victor's father. I'm more than happy to say that my son is alive and recovering, you can come see him if you want but I'm going to have to warn you that he looks a bit different and that this was the only option or he would have died." The doctor explained filling us with even more nerves. We all nodded and followed him. My jaw almost dropped from shock. There in front of me was Victor but not the Victor I knew.

There was blue robotic stuff covering half of his body only a few limbs actually his. A red light was where his left eye used to be. I heard and could feel the sadness from Karen. She had to cover her mouth and almost dropped to the floor sobbing for her boyfriend. It didn't wake him up though. The other guys looked at me weirdly and I could only figure it was because I looked different now. We all stayed by Victor's side for 3 hours until we had to go.

Though Karen stayed I could feel the pain and sadness orbiting around her. I frowned and did something that I normaly never did the second time today, I hugged her. She was surprised at first but then hugged me back tightly. When we let go I gave her a look that said to call me whenever she wanted and left not knowing that everything was going to go down hill from there.

**Terra's P.O.V. **

As me and Garfield walked back to his car I saw him staggering a bit. Victor's accident hit him the most. "Are you okay?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and I instantly gripped him in a hug. He had looked like he was in so much pain. He trembled a bit and I stroked his hair holding onto him. He pulled back far enough so I could see his face. He didn't look too good. "Gar, I think it's time we get you home. You don't look so good." I said helping him to his car. I put him in the passenger seat and drove him home not knowing that things were just going to get worse.

**No One's P.O.V.**

It had been two weeks since the accident and everyone decided to meet up at the pizza place. Raven and Richard were the first ones there then everyone else started piling in including Victor who now only wore swear pants and a big baggy long sleaved sweat shirt no matter the weather. He still tried to be the same old Victor but no one could deny the fact that he was different.

So today they all wanted to try and catch up with eachother. Once everyone was there they sat and ordered their usual pizza. Raven wore black jean shorts that ended mid thigh and a plain tight white T-shirt. Jennifer wore a magenta bellytop and light blue skinny jeans. Kori had on a white mid-thigh flowy skirt and a pink t-shirt. While Karen wore short shorts and a bright yellow tank top.

The guys all wore jeans and a colored t-shirt(except Victor). As they talk Raven takes notice that Garfield seems to be off. He looked incredibly pale his freckles stark in contrast. The others seemed to notice too. "Are you alright man?" Victor asked placing a hand on Gar's a shoulder who was visably sweating. Gar managed a weak smile and an even weaker answer.

"I'm fine dude." No one was convinced needless to say and they talked him into probably having Terra drive him home. He stood up as they looked at him in worry. He started walking fine until he suddenly just fell face forward hitting the ground. The next few moments were like a flash. Raven called 911 while Terra and everyone else were picking Gar up.

"Oh, my god! His head is on fire!" Terra screamed from her place by her passed out boyfriend. Once they made it to the hospital he was rushed to the emergency room. Terra was crying as Karen held her consouling her friend. If only I could say it got better for the poor teens.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope this was okay! R&R please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Goodness it's been FOREVER! WAY too long and I'm so sorry! Thank you to everyone who still keeps up with this story and has liked or followed this story!**

**THANK YOU TO: **

**Brainy Girl**

**Rob x Rae 4 eva**

**goddes**

**laysha**

**13LittleRed13**

**FanGirlFORALL**

**Guest**

**Smile or Else**

**Atlanta Georgia**

**Rocketeer101**

**CookieSpells4**

**ciana0511**

**Aladin03**

**SaphireDragon15**

**gomez****-girl**

**Feathers Of A Dark Bird**

**RandomXD**

**Giggles**

**13RobertsGirl13**

**The Amythest Eyes**

**Realuva145**

**ebo579**

**half demon raven **

**AND EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED**

**Raven's P.O.V.**

It had been 30 minutes since we brought Garfield to the hospital and we still haven't got any update. Terra was a mess, her eyes red and puffy from crying and she asked the receptionist every five minutes if she had an update on Garfield and Kori was almost just as bad, pacing the floor. I sighed and tried to get somewhat comfortable in the stiff hospital chair only to give up after a few minutes of fidgeting. It took a whole hour until the doctor came out. He was a tall middle aged man with black hair and mint green eyes and by the look in them you could tell it wasn't good news. "Hello, I'm Doctor Fisher." Terra immediately stood up from her seat and walked over to him.

"Is he okay?! What's going on with him?! Can we see him?!" Terra asked desperately.

"Yes! Is friend Garfield okay?!" Kori asked her hands clasped in front of her. He ran a tired hand through his hair.

"He's fine-" He started but was cut off by Terra.

"Oh thank goodness-"

"Hold on, he's fine right now but...it isn't looking so good for later." He said sympathetically.

"I don't..understand." Kori said looking confused. Terra looking frightened almost, stuttered out.

"W-what do you mean?" Seeing that she was about to have a nervous breakdown Victor stood up and walked to her placing a hand on her shoulder. On instinct needing someone she gripped his hand.

"We tested him for any diseases or sicknesses he might have and they all came back negative. So, we still don't know whats wrong with him. All we know is that at this rate is that it isn't looking too good for him in the future." Her eyes were full of emotions. Disbelief, pain, worry, and sadness. It was too much for me. Her emotions were so strong and thick that I could barley breathe and when they mixed with Kori's it was terrible, it was like their emotions filled up the whole room and were trying to suffocate me. Robin turned to me and looked worried.

"Rae, are you okay? You look a little pale." Did I? Nodding my head I stood up.

"I-i think I just need some air." He nodded looking concerned.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I should be fine. I'll only be gone for a few minutes." He seemed hesitant before he agreed and I left. I walked outside breathing in the fresh air. I thought about everything that had happened in this month alone. My friends and I found out we all have powers, me being half demon even. Victor's accident and now Garfield's sick enough to where he might not make it through. Needless to say it has been a month from hell.

I took one more breath of air and then turned to head back inside. Once inside I noticed that Terra, Kori, and Jennifer were gone and everyone else was gathering their things. "What's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"We have to leave. Visiting hours end at 7:00." Victor said not looking too happy about the situation. I'm not surprised him and Garfield are really close friends and with everything that's been happening it's probably been even harder for them.

"Where's the others?"

"Gone. They forced Terra to leave because she was being hysterical," Karen said frowning. "We don't know where she went though because she left her keys. So, Kori and Jennifer went to find her. I'm planning on looking for her too."

"I'll help."

"I'll give you a ride." I nodded and we began to head out when the guys called after us and we stopped waiting for them to catch up.

"We'll help too." Victor said.

"Yeah, me too. If we split up we should be able to find her quicker." Richard explained. Karen looked thoughtful for a second before she nodded.

"Okay, you guys check downtown we'll check up here." The boys each agreed and we all left. As Karen and I walked around calling out for her I could only hope that Terra wouldn't do anything drastic before we found her.

About 20 minutes later we were about to leave the park and go check somewhere else when we heard a loud scream. Immediately Karen and I raced to see who screamed. We made it to the far end of the park only to see that Terra's eyes were glowing yellow, her hair flying behind her as a bunch of rocks were pulled up from the ground. My eyes widened. "Terra!" Karen yelled as we rushed to her.

"Don't come near me!" Terra yelled levitating on a chunk of upturned earth. Anyone who was in the park before had bailed already us being the only ones there now.

"Terra," I started calmly. "please try to calm down. I understand you're worried about Garfield but you can't take your frustration out like this." Karen nodded looking at me then back at Terra and added.

"She's right. You know Garfield would hate to know that your taking him being hospitalized so terribly. Now, you need to take a few deep breaths and try to control your powers." We waited for her response a bit nervous feeling. After a few minutes the debris and rock fell back to the earth as did Terra her eyes going back to normal. She looked terrified her eyes wide.

"I-I need to go..." She was about to run off again.

"Wait," Karen said grabbing her wrist. "Let us take you home." Terra seemed like she was about to argue for a second but just sighed and nodded.

"Okay, that's probably for the better." We informed the guys on what happened and told them to just head home. So, Karen and I took her home and Karen dropped me off at my house. There was a note on the counter telling me that my mother was gone and wasn't going to be home for a while. I proceeded to head up to my room when pain co through my whole body. My eyes widened in surprise as I put a hand on the wall to try and steady myself. Visions were running through my mind similar to the nightmares I've been having. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open. I vaguely remember my eyes closing as I lost my balance and fell into my nightmare.

**Terra's P.O.V.**

Karen dropped me off at my house but I didn't go in. Instead I went to my quite place, the lake where I sat down on a large rock. I thought about what happened earlier. My body shuddered remembering the feeling of being out of control and not being able to do anything about it. It was terrifying not being able to stop, not being in control. I hated that feeling but I would be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy feeling...powerful. A bit disgusted at myself I just sat at the lake thinking about my boyfriend not knowing that he would only get worse.

**Garfield's P.O.V.**

I woke up by the sound of beeping, the room was white and smelled like cleaning supplies and old people. There was only one conclusion I was in the hospital. I quickly sat up (big mistake), the room instantly blurred and I had to hold my head. "Whoa, dude." I had to blink a few times before I could finally see the room clearly. I was hooked up to two big machines both beeping dully. What happened? I racked my brain trying to think. I remember going to the pizza place with everyone...but I wasn't feeling too good. Terra was worried I had fallen..everything was black and I could hear someone, I think Raven calling 911 and then nothing..it was all black after that.

A man came in he said his name was Doctor Fisher and that he wanted to do a few tests on me. I went through about a billion tests and was sent back to my hospital room. I wondered where my friends were, when I asked this out loud the Doctor said. "They were here but I told them to leave. Visiting hours are up and you couldn't have seen them either way. It wouldn't have been wise while you are in the current state that you are."

"Dude! What do you mean?! Why would you tell them to leave?!" I asked arms flailing around only proving to make me dizzy.

"Mr. Logan please be careful and I just told you it wouldn't have been a good idea because of how sick you are." I sulked but then remembered how worried Terra must be.

"How was my girlfriend, Terra taking all of this?" I asked. He looked confused for a second before realization dawned on him.

"Oh, your girlfriend is the blonde one, correct?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Well, she was part of the reason why they couldn't come back here, actually. She was...hysterical and very anxious not to mention worried about you. So, I think if she came back here that it would only cause a problem but if your doing better tomorrow and if she isn't being too hysterical I would gladly allow them to come back here to see you." Terra was worried? To the point she was hysterical?! Dude, I have to call her.

"I have to call her!" I fumbled around for my phone in my jean pocket I so didn't want to put one of those hospital gowns on. Upon finding it I saw that I didn't have any signal causing me to groan. So, for the next 20 minutes I was trying EVERYTHING I could to get signal and finally got some. I quickly dialed her number, she answered on the first ring. Her voice rang through the phone.

"Garfield!" She sounded worried and relieved at the same time. "Are you okay?! How are you feeling?"

"I've felt better, dudette but I'm glad I got to talk to you." It was like that for a while us just talking, her worrying.

"Gar, I need to ask you something..."

"What is? You know you can ask me anything!" There was a pause so long that I thought she had hung up.

"If I ever do anything that is..destroying or messing something up or even...hurting people please stop me yourself. Just promise me that you would stop at nothing to stop me." I was confused.

"What are you talking about Terra? You would never hurt anyone unless they deserved it!" I exclaimed to my girlfriend.

"Just promise...please for me. You have to." She sounded so scared that I just couldn't do anything but to say a quite.

"Okay...but what is this about, Terra?"

"Well, today I-"

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I quickly looked down at my phone only to see that I had lost connection. Damn! I tried to get signal back but only failed. I sat down my mind clouded, thinking about Terra. What was she gonna say? I frowned and laid down slowly drifting into sleep. Terra being the last thought on my mind.

**A/N: I hope this wasn't a disappointment to ANY of you guys! Once again I am SO SORRY! Please R&R!**


End file.
